La Veleta de tu Mirada
by Hoshi Toumei
Summary: Es una poesía combinada con la historia de Sasuke y Sakura, los cuales son los mejores amigos.
1. La Veleta de tu Mirada

**_La veleta_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Giran tus ojos al norte:<strong>_

_**se van tras una melena dorada...**_

_**Y yo amándote en el sur,**_

_**dejando desolada a esta dama.**_

No sé como me metí en esto, pero desde hace tiempo que veo como miras a Ino de esa forma tan descarada, piensas que no lo noto pero que equivocado estas. Es mi mejor amiga la que me advierte de tus tantas miradas lascivas, estoy muy agradecida y a la ves herida por que ya no me miras como a ella. Tu indiferencia me daña pero no sabes cuanto. Ahora te observo desde una esquina como intentas pedirle que salga contigo, pero Ino al verme se niega.

_**Rueda al este tu mirada:**_

_**una castaña la enlaza...**_

_**Y yo esperando en el sur **_

_**que regrese a mi casa.**_

Ya hace tiempo que te dejo de interesar Ino, ahora tu mirada y deseos se fijan en TenTen aunque sale con Lee pero simplemente no te importan quienes salen dañados con tus tantas fantasías, yo como tu amiga escucho todos tus comentarios, de que te gustaría hacer en la cama con ella. Te advierto de que podrías dañar la relación de ellos dos, que ella no se fijaría en ti por que ama a Lee pero simplemente me contesta _"Que importa, ninguna mujer me ha cerrado las piernas; además ellos no duraran mucho"_. Aunque te acercas a ella te rechaza, por que el amor que ella tiene hacia Lee es tan fuerte como lo que siento yo por ti.

_**Te guiña una pelirroja**_

_**desde el oeste encendido...**_

_**Y yo juntando en el sur **_

_**los pedacito de mi corazón herido.**_

Aguanto las ganas de llorar por que te veo coqueteando con Karin ella me considera enemiga solo por ser tu mejor amiga, y disfruta que los vea a ambos; volteo mis vista para la derecha y logro distinguir una cabellera celeste, es Suigetsu, por lo que puedo observar su mirada esta perdida y sus ojos muestran una capa de tristeza me acerco a él.

-¿Qué sucede Suigetsu?- puedo observar como se sobresalta.

-Ehh... nada Sakura_chan, solo paseaba por ahi.- miente; lo puedo observar en su mirada

-Ahh... ya dime. ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunte severa. Suelto una risita al ver su expresión de descubierto-¿Es por Karin? ¿Verdad?- su mirada se transforma de sorpresa a una de dolor.

-Yo siempre pensé que ella y yo... pues- hace una pausa, fija su mirada en donde Sasuke y Karin -que teníamos futuro... ya sabes somos amigo y siempre nos molestamos-dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-Yo lo siento no sé que decirte- suelto un suspiro de angustia -espero que Sasuke sepa el daño que esta haciendo- miro brevemente a Suigetsu.

-No lo creo, siempre ha sido algo egoísta- dijo con resentimiento y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Luego de eso se retiro. Y yo simplemente siento como una lagrima resbala en mi mejilla.

_**Pelirroja, morenita**_

_**castaña, lacia, encrespada...**_

_**Yo siempre rosada en el sur**_

_**y siempre desesperada.**_

Te observo con Karin un día, con Rin otro, con Temari y con mucha más y yo aquí sufriendo en mi casa. Hace tiempo que no te hablo y cada ves que puedo te evito. Creo que la mejor decisión es separarme de ti, para dejar de sufrir buscare en otro lugar la felicidad que no me pudiste dar, lo siento espero que algún día lo puedas entender.

Hace meses que no te hablo y es mejor separarnos, lo hago únicamente para no dañarme y no interferir con tus conquistas, dejare el camino libre a las demás para que tu puedas conquistarlas, sin resentimientos.


	2. Mi amor Prohibido

Mi amor perdido

_**No tengo ganas de irme**_

_**y tu dices que me vaya**_

a estar sin ti vas a enseñarme

_**por que no sé como desenamorarme.**_

Hace tiempo que me he estado separando de Sakura, realmente me siento cada ves peor, la extraño demasiado. Aun puedo recordar lo ultimo que me dijo _"Sasuke, lo siento pero tenemos que separarnos, yo ya no puedo ver como destruyes las parejas de mi amigos, cada uno salió herido por tus capricho. Te desconozco Sasuke"_. No pude responder cuando me dijo eso y me daño, simplemente me hería; el hecho de que ella y yo ya no nos veamos me destrozaba.

_**Sé que soy tu amigo**_

_**y el amor que siento es puro y prohibido**_

_**pero aunque sea prohibido**_

_**no puedo dejar de sentirlo.**_

Quiero estar contigo pero desde hace tiempo que me evitas, no entiendes que me dañas y que mi amor por ti no ha cambiado. ¿Pero que te diría yo? Tú, mi mejor amiga, mi amor por ti es prohibido no quiero perderte y no quiero recibir tu rechazo, seria un golpe duro para mí. Trate de buscar a otras mujeres para cambiar el camino de mi corazón, pero todos me llevaban hacia ti.

_**Cuando te veo cerca de otros hombres**_

_**empiezo a cambiar de colores,**_

_**mi cuerpo se tensa**_

_**y los celos me ciegan.**_

Ya pasaron 5 meses desde la ultima vez y siento que muero. Verte con todos esos hombres me enferma, me da asco ver como te coquetean, pero no puedo evitarlo aunque me calme que los rechaces no puedo evitarlo.

La ultima ves estaba con Karin invitándola a salir, cuando te vi riendo con el infeliz de Suigetsu. Estuve a punto de matarlo. Es simplemente despreciable sentirme así y no hacer nada.

_**Sé que te es pecado quererte**_

_**y mi miedo el perderte**_

_**pero me confiesas que me amas**_

_**y yo sin chistar te correspondo a mi enamorada.**_

Voy corriendo, siento mis piernas flaquearse pero no me detengo. Pienso únicamente en detenerte a abordar ese avión. "_Sakura, Sakura_" es lo único en lo que pienso.

-Sakura por favor detente- dije cuando ya la había alcanzado.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero yo ya no puedo más. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo pero solo me ves como una amiga. Me encantaría poder quedarme... pero no te puedo seguir viendo como sales con esas chicas- yo me quede en completo shock, sin saber que hacer. Mientras que en mi pecho se alberga una gran sensación cálida. Escucho como toma aire para continuar - yo te amo y se que será mejor alejarme para tratar...- acalle su voz con la mía, era lo único que deseaba escuchar.

-Sakura, te amo- susurre bajito, aunque la amaba no podía evitar que mi orgullo saliera a flote.

-Sasuke... - me miro con aquello ojos jade, y antes de que pudiera hablar la bese con pasión, pedí permiso pasando mi lengua en sus dientes.

-No digas nada Sakura- la bese de una forma profunda.


End file.
